Hacked
by BurnItDown905
Summary: Seth hasn't had the best luck with certain photos being posted online. What does he do when he loses it all?
1. The Post

"What the hell were you thinking?! Your mother and I thought you were out here to because you wanted to learn the business. We thought you were being serious about this whole thing."  
"Daddy look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."  
"I don't want to hear it, Myles!"

Myles Laurinaitis sat back with wide eyes as tears began to form. In all of her twenty years, she'd never seen her father this angry, let alone have it directed towards her. She watched as he sat back at his desk, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment before looking at her blankly.

"Your mother and I spoke earlier. You're going straight to the airport and you're going home."  
"Okay." Her voice was soft and she felt defeated. Nothing else could make her feel more shitty than she did at that moment. Sending her back home would probably fix things.  
"Kathy will pick you up at the airport. I'll be home in a few days. Try not to give her any trouble, alright?" he asked, looking back down at the paperwork in front of him. Myles nodded and got up from her seating, taking the hint that her father was done. She left his office and made her way back to the women's locker room.

* * *

She tried her best to avoid the stares and looks of pity she had been receiving all day and was thankful that the locker room wasn't as full as it could be. She quickly made her way over to her things and began packing.

"Don't tell me you're leaving."

Myles sniffled as she recognized the voice.

"Looks like it," she responded, turning around and wrapping her arms around the girl in front of her. Liv Morgan pulled away and looked into Myles' bright blue eyes with a pout on her face.  
"What am I supposed to do without you? It's not like he can _make_ you leave anyway, right?" Liv asked, hoping to find a solution where Myles could stay.  
"Even if I could stay… Liv, I can't be here anymore. I never wanna see him again. I can't," she said quietly, as she noticed Peyton Royce look at her with a sympathetic look.  
"That too," she said, nodding toward Peyton. "I don't deal well with the whole pity thing, and this is just day one."  
"I get it. He's still a jerk though," Liv said.

* * *

"Promise to call me like every single day? Keep me updated on all the juicy stuff going on, even if it's just what color you're getting your nails painted, okay?" Liv asked as Myles got into the chauffered SUV.  
"I promise," she said, giving Liv one last hug before shutting the door.

A few minutes later, a flurry of pink hair scampered down a long hallway in search of a specific locker room. Once she made it to her destination, she began pounding on the door until someone answered.

"Jesus woman, where's the fire?" Roman asked as Liv pushed pass him.  
"Where is he Roman? I'm not even playing around here," Liv said as her eyes scanned the empty locker room.  
"He's somewhere in the arena doing a podcast interview with his damn phone off. Trust me, I tried," Roman said knowingly. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him. How's she holding up?" he asked.  
"Not good, Ro," Liv huffed. "Not fucking good at all."

"Okay, that's gotta be like the fourth person who's shot me a death glare in the last, I don't know… fifteen minutes. What is _with_ everyone today?" Seth asked the second he made it back to his and Roman's locker room.  
"What's _with_ everyone today? You have gotta be fucking kidding me! What's with _you_, Seth?" Liv asked.  
"Wait, what? What's wrong?" he asked surprised at her tone. He and Liv were friends and close, she'd never acted like this with him. He looked at her confused, noticing she was giving him the same stare a few other people had.  
"What's going on?" Seth asked. He noticed Roman and Liv look at each other before back at him.  
"Check your Twitter," Roman said calmly.

Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly hopped onto his Twitter. It wasn't a big deal for him to not constantly check it since he wasn't all that into social media anyway. When he logged in, he instantly saw he had thousands of retweets and once he saw the photo the grip he had on his phone tightened.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily.  
"You mean you didn't?" Liv asked.  
"What? Of course not Liv! I'd never do something like this… I'd never call her… she's not," he barely managed to get out as realization hit.  
"Wait… where _is_ Myles?" he asked.

* * *

"You can't be serious? I'm 20, I'm not a child," Myles Laurinaitis begged, trying to reason with her stepmother.  
"I know sweetheart," Kathy began. "I'm just doing what your dad told to me to.," she said, holding her hand out.  
"This is fucking ridiculous," Myles relented, handing over her phone. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the side of her door. "Am I allowed out of my room, or is this a complete lockdown?" she asked sarcastically.  
"This is your house too. He just wants you here so he knows you're safe while this thing dies down," she said.  
"He's over reacting. You can't even tell it's me," she argued.  
"That tattoo gives it away. Everyone already knows," Kathy sighed. Myles blinked back a tear before responding.  
"So everyone knows I'm just a sucker then… great. Well, goodnight," she said, slamming the door in Kathy's face.

Myles sighed, knowing that'd be the first thing she'd apologize for in the morning. But right now… she just couldn't. Her ego just took a major hit. Her heart had been demolished. She tossed her robe off and threw it lazily on the floor as she crawled into bed. She grabbed her laptop and opened it, logging into Twitter. She felt her stomach churn as she scrolled through all the tweets.

_Damn y'all… he played her. #TotalDivaTotalRingRat_

_But at least her hair looks good. #StillARingRat_

_Wait so does this mean we get Seth next season on #TotalDivas? Asking for a friend._

Myles roled her eyes and looked at the photo with Seth's original caption. She thought back to that day and wished she could've told that Myles to get out of that fucking hot tub.

* * *

"_This is ughhhhh soooo good," Seth Rollins moaned. as he laid back and let the jets from the hot tub do magic on his back. It had been a long night and after this last house show, he had RAW tomorrow. All he wanted was a quick soak, maybe a snack and a whole lot of Myles._

_Myles fucking Laurinaitis. Johnny's oldest daughter. She joined her dad on the road a while ago and was a new cast member on Total Divas. She'd been introduced to the WWE universe first on Total Bellas when her father began dating Nikki and Brie's mom Kathy. After a few years, she was a full-fledged member whose storyline mostly focused on her branching away from her father and finding her own place, whether it be in the WWE or elsewhere._

_He knew the age difference might be an issue but he didn't care. After about 3 months, Seth asked Myles out and 7 months later, they were going strong… in secret. Neither wanted any extra focus that their relationship would cause. Seth had learned his lesson with Becky._

"_Don't make me jealous over there. I'm the only one that gets to make you moan like that," Myles teased. Seth looked over at her with a mischevious smile on his face.  
_"_Maybe you would… if you weren't all the way over there," he said, wriggling his eyebrows.  
_"_Don't tempt me, Rollins," she responded, crossing the small distance between them in the hot tub and straddling him. His fingers played with the fabric at her hip as he ran his hand under her bathing suit.  
_"_You're bad," she said, rolling her hips against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
_"_Your fault," he managed to get out before her mouth was on his, gently sucking at his bottom lip. Seth moaned a moment later when he felt her reaching for his bottoms.  
_"_Let's get back to the room, babe" he mumbled against her lips as he gently grabbed her hand.  
_"_Booooo," she whined, crawling off him._

_Had either of them known someone had snuck onto the pool deck and gotten a picture of them, they would've been prepared for what was coming._

* * *

That was just a week ago. Now, Myles sat in her bed, looking at the picture of her and Seth together in the hot tub, the distinctive wing tattoo on her shoulder blades on full display.

"_When wannabe wrestlers wannabe ring rats…"_. She read Seth's caption aloud once more before deleting her twitter completely. After Twitter she decided to do a final purge and delete all of her social media. Once she was finished she moved her laptop and laid back in bed, crying herself to sleep for the first of many nights.

Seth had canceled the appearance he had that day after Hunter's convincing. After explaining to both him and Stephanie that someone had targeted him and hacked his account, Hunter thought it was best to lay low for just a few days. Seth knew it wasn't as bad as those first round of pictures he had leaked, but he didn't want to test his luck this time around.

"Have you heard from her?" Seth asked Hunter and Stephanie after their meeting was over. "She's not answering me so I thought maybe…" he began but stopped, noticing the look on their faces.  
"She knows I had nothing to do with this, right?" he asked. Stephanie looked at her husband and nodded before she turned back to Seth.  
"Her father knows and will tell her, but at this moment… Seth, I'm sorry but Myles isn't your concern. Look, she's a great girl and we all love her, but as far as you and her go… I mean, think about it for a second okay? She's a liability," Stephanie said.

Seth look dumbfounded between the married couple. There was no way they were serious.

"How is Myles a liability?" he asked.  
"She's twenty years old,' Hunter interjected. "What type of Universal Champion… what kind of a man dates a child?" he asked.  
"I thought after my contract renewal that _my _personal life was _my_ business alone. Weren't you supposed to butt out?" Seth asked defiantly.  
"Believe what you want okay? Paul and I had nothing to do with her leaving. Her father pulled her, okay? He's the one that wanted her gone, not us," Stephanie said annoyed. She nodded at her husband before stepping passed Seth and out of her office.

"I'm not stupid, alright? I've seen you two the last few months. But you have to understand… Johnny's just trying to protect his kid. I can't say I'd do any different if it were one of my girls," Paul said.  
"So you're saying, I'm screwed," Seth said defeated.  
"Well, I'm not saying all that. After all, you're talking to the man that convinced Vince," Paul smirked.

* * *

"Try some of the honeydew, Myles, it's super fresh," Nikki said, picking at the melon on her plate.  
"Not super hungry," Myles mumbled from behind her oversized sunglasses. They had all come together for a family brunch. Nikki, Artem, Brie, Bryan, JJ, Lola, Kathy, Myles, her father and her younger sister Maya.

Myles noticed her father roll his eyes before looking over at his wife, who gently but sternly smiled at him.

"So, Artem… Nikki tells us you're going on another dance tour?" Johnny asked, deflecting the conversation.  
"Uhh, yeah," Artem began. Myles, looked out onto the ocean, appreciating the views from this seaside restaurant. Her mind wandered to Seth and how she could have been so stupid. How could she have let herself fall for the smooth lines of a world-known older man? She was an idiot and her father had been right.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?" Roman asked as he walked with Seth down the hall in the arena. Seth looked over at him with a determined glare on his face.  
"At this point, what other options do I have?" he asked as he reached his destination.  
"Good luck," Roman said after Seth knocked on the door.  
"Thanks," he said after the voice on the other side granted his entrance.

"Mr. Rollins, What can I do for you?" John Laurinaitis asked.


	2. Confessional

"So Myles, today we're just gonna be going over what's happened the past few weeks. The fans haven't really seen you and people are starting to wonder. Let us know when you're ready," one of the producers said from behind a nearby monitor. It had been 3 weeks since the post that flipped Myles' world and she was finally getting back to work.

Once people figured out it was her in the picture with Seth, there had been a ruthless onslaught of people berating both her and Seth. Seth for being a heartless player, and her for being a naive clout chaser. Now she sat in front of a green screen to film for Total Divas. She looked at the monitor showing footage of the entire Bella family at a restaurant, celebrating Maya's high school graduation. Myles' was staring blankly out the window when a breadsticks made contact with the side of her head.

"_Jesus, Maya. What the hell's your problem?!" Myles asked before getting up from the chair and stepping outside._

"_**I didn't mean to jump down her throat like that, but my sister knows when I'm moody and she knows exactly how to push my buttons," Myles said looking at the camera.  
**_"_**And why were you so moody?" A producer off-camera asked.**_

_**Myles looked down at her lap for a moment before thinking about her answer.**_

"_Hey, you okay?" Kathy asked, as she joined her oldest step daughter outside the restaurant. Myles huffed as she extended her arms over her face, blocking the sun.  
_"_I just wanna go home," she confessed to Kathy._

"_**You know how siblings can get. She just… really knows how to get under my skin," Myles said to the camera.  
**_"_**Sibling rivalry? Is it because she graduated a year early?" the producer asked.  
**_"_**I couldn't be prouder of my little sister. It wasn't so much her graduating that bugged me, it was my dad constantly comparing her to my screw-ups."  
**_"_**What 'screw-ups' are those?" she was asked.**_

* * *

Seth Rollins had been a wreck for the past three weeks. After his account was hacked, Myles left and cut off all lines of communication. He hadn't been able to tell her that it was a set-up, not that she would listen anyway.

At this point his name still hadn't been cleared. There were still people out there who thought Seth posted it himself, and with her avoiding him, Seth was convinced Myles thought it as well.

"Anything?" he asked, joining Liv and Roman at a table in catering.  
"Sorry bud, still nothing," Liv said sadly. Seth wasn't the only one Myles hadn't spoken to. No one had heard from her in three weeks and no one had dared ask her father yet.  
"This is bullshit," he moaned, burying his face in his hands. Roman looked down at his girlfriend, who was hurting just as much, if not more than Seth.

* * *

"... and I know it's none of my business… I just had to ask," Roman finished. He stood nervously, hoping he hadn't just screwed himself over. He only wanted to help the people he loved.  
"You're right, it's not," Paul said calmly. Roman sighed and nodded before he turned to leave the office.  
"But I get where you're coming from," Paul added. He gestured at the seat in front of him and Roman planted himself in the chair.

* * *

"Weird…" Brie said as she Nicole and Myles all sat in Brie's living room. Myles gave Birdie a big smile as the little girl handed her a plastic teacup.  
"What?" Nikki asked.  
"Hold on a second… hello?" Brie said standing up, walking to her kitchen.  
"Mommy's acting weird, isn't she Bir-Bir?" Myles asked. A minute later Brie returned, handing Myles her phone.  
"It's Roman… and it's for you," Brie said. Myles' face contorted in a small frown and grabbed the phone, heading straight for Brie and Daniel's backyard.

"Roman, what's going on?" she asked as she slid the patio door closed. She could see her stepsisters sitting inside each giving her a look. She turned her back to them and stepped through the lush garden.  
"Myles, there you are. Babygirl, where you been? We're all worried," Roman said.  
"What's going on? Is Liv okay?" Myles asked.  
"She's fine… she's just worried about you. So is Seth," he said, making Myles roll her eyes. Roman heard her sigh and bit his lip.  
"He didn't have anything to do with the picture or the post. His account was hacked. Come on Myles, do you honestly think Seth would do something like that? To you?" he asked.

* * *

"Everybody's already staring," Myles whispered as she trailed behind Dolph to the women's locker room. Dolph, being a Bella family friend, had been trusted to deliver Myles to the arena from the airport.  
"People just missed you. I mean, it was like a month," he said, pulling her close to his side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He looked down at her and felt his heart tug. Myles didn't deserve the attention Seth's post put on her. She was like his little sister, and he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe this time around.  
"Let's go drop your stuff off and grab some food, okay?" he asked as they both made their way down a hallway, not noticing the Kingslayer, who had just turned the same hall, heading in the opposite direction. He watched for a moment, noticing the delicate way Dolph cared for Myles and Seth snapped.

* * *

"What'd your dad say?" Liv asked as she and Myles sat in their locker room later that day.  
"There wasn't much he could say. I'm turning twenty-one next week and I'll have access to my inheritance. I get that he's wanted to protect me since this whole thing happened, but caging me off and keeping me away isn't going to solve anything. If I want to move past this whole thing, I have to face my problems head on," she said determined.  
"Speaking of facing your problems," Liv began. "Are you ever going to talk to Seth? Like… you know he had nothing to do with the hack, right?" she asked.

Myles sighed. Deep down, she knew it wasn't Seth's fault. He'd never post something like that, especially with his past. But now that everything was out in the open, where were they supposed to go? How could they have an actual relationship with such a big scandal already looming over them.

"I know he didn't Liv, I figured it out a while ago," she confessed.  
"Then… I don't get it. Why haven't you talked to him? You've been back three days and he's going crazy."  
"I have to stay away from him, Liv. No matter how bad I miss him… it won't work. If we got together he'd always be 'that guy who banged the twenty year old'. It would ruin him," Myles said sniffling. "I'm doing this for him."

* * *

"There's your girl," Roman nudged Seth, who looked down the hall just in time to see Myles emerging from her locker room. He smiled at he awkwardly adjusting the boot covers for her ring gear as he long, honey locs tumbled over her face as she bent down. Seth was cautious to approach her. After all she'd been back for a few days now and still hadn't said anything to him.

"Hey," he said nervously behind her.

She turned around a moment later, recognizing the voice.

"Seth," she said. She adjusted her wrist straps while avoiding eye contact.  
"First night back and you're getting back in the ring? Nice," he said, attempting small talk.  
"Just a surprise return at the end of Charlotte and Bayley's match," she said blankly. Seth's hopeful eyes softened a moment later when he realized that even standing in front of him… she was still avoiding him.

He seemed to instinctively reach out for her arm just as she turned to walk away.

"What do you want Seth? I have to get to glam," she whined.  
"I wanna know what's going on Myles. I mean… Why did you just run away from me back then? I've been going crazy for a month," he said taking a step closer to her. He would never admit how much it hurt when she backed away from him.  
"You know it wasn't me? I'd never… you're not a ring rat. Myles you're-"  
"Doesn't matter anymore. Whatever we had is over," she said looking over his shoulder. He turned his head to see what she was looking out then sarcastically chuckled as he turned back to face her.  
"Ziggler? Seriously Myles? That's why you've been avoiding me?!" he asked, trying to stay as calm as he could. How could she just move on like what they had didn't matter? Did it ever matter to her?

His heart broke when she shrugged his question off and walked around him. He saw her meet Dolph at the end of the hall and turned away when he saw her embrace the Showstopper.

* * *

"Woah. Not that I don't mind, but what was that?" Dolph asked as he set Myles back down on the ground. He planned on walking with her to the glam station and was caught off guard by the hug she gave him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched her legs around his waist, as he held her hips for a moment, before setting her back down. He looked up in time to see Seth stalking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Jesus, Myles. Next time you need me to deflect for you like that, warn me, okay?" Dolph asked. He looked down and noticed the sadness in her usually vibrant chocolate eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"You won't need to deflect anymore, it's over," she responded, ushering pass him down the hall.


	3. Yogurt

**A/N: A little filler, more coming soon.**

**In the meantime, check out my other stories.**

**Shoutouts: Skovko, Emmettluver2010, and cheryl24- thank you guys so much. Knowing you guys are enjoying it really motivates me!**

**Thanks as well to everyone following 'Hacked'!**

**Chapter 3: Yogurt**

"But do you _have _to go?" Roman asked his girlfriend. Liv Morgan smiled at his pout as he played with her bubblegum pink hair.  
"Sorry babes. Myles is only going to turn twenty-one once," she responded.  
"I guess," he mumbled.  
"It'll only be for a couple days," Liv said, trying to ease her boyfriend's dissatisfaction. "Cheer up buttercup. You've got me now," she said, leaning in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss as she straddled him on the bench, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Seth yanked the door to his locker room, scaring Roman and Liv in the process.

"Woah, what's going on, man?" Roman asked as he pulled away from his girlfriend. The look on Seth's face let the Big Dog know something wasn't right.  
"Well, I finally talked to Myles," Seth said, sitting on the bench across from his friends. Liv swung her legs over Roman's legs and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
"What happened?" she asked. Myles had filled her in on why she had done what she did, but it still didn't make any sense to Liv.  
"Ziggler. Her and Ziggler are a thing now," he said defeated.

Liv frowned seeing the pained look on Seth's face. She knew she could betray her best friend's trust, but this was clearly hurting them both.

"It's… it's not what you think, Seth," Liv confessed. Both Roman and Seth shared a confused look.  
"What do you mean? She told me that whatever we had is done. She… she doesn't want me anymore. And I don't even know what I did," he said angrily, trying to hold back his tears.  
"This thing with Myles and Dolph isn't serious. He's just…".  
"Fucking her," Seth finished.

* * *

The trio made their way to catering a short while later for lunch. Seth stopped in his tracks when he saw Myles and Dolph sitting in a corner together. He rolled his eyes before turning back to look at Liv.

"Nothing serious?" he asked before walking away.  
"Where you going?" Roman asked.  
"Lost my appetite," Seth said over his shoulder, heading back to his locker room.

"Well, shit," Liv said turning to look at Myles just as she brought a spoonful of yogurt up to Dolph's mouth. "Next time grab your own yogurt, doofus."


	4. Vegas, Pt 1

**A/N: For clarity, all text written in BOLD ITALICS is Myles' green screen interviews during Total Divas. All ITALICS is what's filmed for 'TD'.**

**Chapter 4: Vegas, Pt. 1**

"_Check it out, guys. This is awesome," Myles exclaimed as she stood in front of the large window in her suite. She was soon joined by Liv, Carmella, and Lana._

"_How excited are you right now?!" Liv asked her._

"_**So I'm heading out to Vegas with a bunch of the girls because… I'm finally twenty-one! It feels like I've been waiting for this day forever! I'm the youngest Superstar on the roster and the time has finally come for me to party with everyone," Myles said during a Total Divas green screen confessional.**_

"_I'm so so sooooo excited," Myles said jumping up and down._

"_Party people!" Naomi said as she and Paige burst through the front doors.  
_"_Guys, you're finally here!" Myles said as she ran over to greet her friends. _

"_Where's Renee?" she asked, noticing the Canadian commentator wasn't there.  
_"_She had to stop by her and Dean's to pick up some stuff. She said she'll meet up with us later," Naomi said.  
_"_Booo… well, it's okay, you guys are here."_

"_What do you wanna do first birthday girl?" Paige asked, providing Myles with the birthday tiara he and Naomi got for her._

"_Awww, guys, thanks," she said as she placed the tiara on her head. "Let's hit the pool!"_

* * *

"_**It's really awesome getting to spend some time with the girls outside the ring. We're all usually really busy with other stuff on our days off, so being able to celebrate my birthday is just gonna make it that more special."**_

"_So I set up the reservations for dinner tonight at The Sugar Factory," Renee said as she sipped her cocktail. Myles sunk into the chaise lounge next to her and smiled.  
_"_What time?" Myles asked.  
_"_9:30. Relax birthday girl, we've got plenty of time," Renee smiled. She turned to look at Myles then frowned seeing what was behind her._

"_Shit," Renee mumbled.  
_"_What?" Myles asked confused.  
_"_It was supposed to be a surprise," Renee said.  
_"_What was?" Myles asked, turning around to check out whatever Renee was looking at._

"_Seriously?" Myles asked as she watched Cory Graves, Roman Reigns, Rusev, Dean, Jimmy Uso, and Seth all make their way over all donned in their swim gear._

"_Renee, what are they doing here?" Myles asked, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.  
_"_They wanted to join their ladies in Vegas… and celebrate your birthday," she said in a sing-song voice.  
_"_And Seth?" she asked as she and the Beastslayer locked eyes.  
_"_He missed… Dean," Renee said with a smirk._

"_**I wasn't expecting the boys to all just crash the trip, but what can I do now? They're here now, ya know?" Myles said with a huff and a head shake during her green screen interview.**_

"_Shots for the birthday girl!" Jimmy Uso exclaimed as a poolside waiter came over with a tray of shots. Myles smiled as her friends all gathered around and picked up a shot glass._

"_**They're my boys and I love them," she smiled. "I knew they'd all make sure my birthday was unforgettable,".**_

* * *

"_Alright everyone, your table is right over here," the hostess gestured to the large round, black-and-white argyle table. Myles sat at one end with Liv and Renee on either side of her. Seth was sitting directly across from her, and Myles didn't want to admit his fitted black button-up made him look quite distracting._

"_What are you getting? I'm thinking the Chicken Caesar Salad," Liv said as she looked through the menu.  
_"_Okay first of all… salad…? On cheat day? Sometimes you're the worst," Myles said, scanning over a specific picture on the menu. "And second… it's my birthday...my __**twenty-first.**_ _It's the first time I can go out and party with everyone legally. I'll have a burger or something but right now I'm just thirsty," she said before sticking her tongue out. She turned back to her menu, not before taking a quick glance across the table to Seth, who was staring at her, smiling softly._

"_**So those screw-ups… what did you mean?" the producer repeated. Myles took a deep breath and sighed.  
**_"_**Well…" she began.**_

* * *

"_So how's the birthday girl feeling?" Renee asked as the two stood in the restroom together. Everyone had made their way back to the Palms so they could all go back to their rooms whenever they wanted. They all went to the Marquee nightclub for a night of dancing.  
_"_I'm having a blast, dude," Myles said slowly blinking. She sipped her whiskey cocktail and watched as Renee reapplied her deep red lipstick.  
_"_Have you thought about what you're going to say to Seth?" she asked under her breath. They'd both turned the mic packs off and hoped the boom microphones wouldn't be able to hear them from outside the restroom.  
_"_I still don't even know what he's doing here," Myles whined, stomping her silver stiletto. "And yeah you can say 'Oh he missed Dean' all you want, but I'm not fucking stupid," she continued venomously.  
_"_But you are drunk," Renee replied.  
_"_Barely," the blonde retorted._

"_Roman just proposed and I said 'why wait?', we're going tonight. The boys are going to get rings. Please be my bridesmaids," Liv spilled as she rushed into the restroom. Both women looked at her in disbelief as the pink-haired rebel as she smiled back at them._

"_Come on… please," she said as she began to pout._

_Renee and Myles looked at each other and whatever drunken stupor Myles had been in, she was long past now. She and the Canadian announcer smiled at each other before looking back at an awaiting Liv._

"_Since you asked so nicely… I guess," Myles said nonchalantly as she dramatically rolled her eyes and smiled._

"_Count me in too," Renee said. "Let's get this girl hitched!"_

_The best friends all huddled together and began bouncing excitedly._


	5. Vegas, Pt 2

"_**Well I wasn't the one making the most potentially life-altering screwups," Myles argued in front of the green screen. "I still can't believe that sh*tshow actually happened."**_

"_Okay, we've got your old, and your new… we just need your borrowed and your blue," Renee said as she and Myles returned to Liv's bridal suite in the 24/7 wedding chapel. Myles clipped the new veil in Liv's hair as Renee checked her phone._

_After running around for dresses, rings, and tuxes, everyone had made it back to the wedding chapel. _

"_Shoot, the boys are back and we still need 'borrowed' and 'blue'…" Renee said looking between Myles and Liv. The girls were silent for a second before Myles nodded._

"_Here... it's borrowed… and blue," she smiled sadly, extending her arms out. Renee and Liv both looked at her bracelet then at each other.  
_"_Oh Myles, are you sure?" Liv asked.  
_"_It's fine Liv… here, Grandma Laurinaitis would want you to wear it. Renee, can you help?" she asked, trying not to cry.  
_"_Sure," Renee said, stepping over to swap the bracelet from Myles' wrist to Liv's._

"_**I was always really close to my grandmother on my dad's side and I guess I was kind of a mess when she passed away last year. She was my last living grandparent and it crushed me."**_

"_You look beautiful," Roman mouthed as Liv met him at the altar. All the Superstars sat in the chapel pews watching the longtime couple finally get married._

_Myles stood next to Renee behind Liv, trying her best not to look over at Seth, who had changed into a fitted black button-up and a pair of his favorite grey jeans that made her want to take a chunk out of his ass, She rolled her eyes slightly when he noticed her checking him out and made a note not to drink too much champagne at the reception. She needed to keep a level head._

_A little less than an hour later everyone was back in the girl's suite, celebrating both the newlyweds and the birthday girl. After excusing herself to change into her pajamas, Myles returned to the party, eyes glued to her phone._

"_How is Dolph? Surprised he's not at his girlfriend's birthday vacay," he said bitingly._

"_**So he's just going to jump right in? Wow… fine two can play this game."**_

"_He's got a stand-up gig in Michigan but don't you worry. He's already promised to make it up to me," she responded with a cheeky grin._

_Seth rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, following her back into the living room where everyone was._

"_**I knew that lying about my relationship with Dolph was a dumb idea… but I just couldn't stop myself. Seth Rollins has always been able to get under my skin."**_

"_Oh, I'm sure,' Seth mumbled, only to retreat back to his own room a few minutes later, upset that he didn't get to tell the birthday girl just how beautiful she looked._


End file.
